


Prisoner

by asukafujima



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukafujima/pseuds/asukafujima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine gave Finch and Reese the number of Willard Hobbes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Introduction

Step 1. the Introduction

即便在此次“外勤任务”开始之前就已有所准备，John Reese亲眼见到Willard Hobbes的那一刻，还是被两人相似的外貌所震惊。他能看得出来，这位身着【不输给Harold Finch】讲究的三件套西装的典狱长，眼中也流露出了同样的不可思议之情。

“很讽刺不是吗？”Reese低声说：“就像在看着一面镜子。”  
Hobbs弯下身子平视着Reese的眼睛，甚至连眼睛的颜色都是一模一样的，在刺眼的灯光之下是海蓝色，而在柔光中却是类似某种浑浊的宝石般的颜色。Hobbes抽出西装外套口袋里的手帕拂过这个囚犯残留着血迹的额角，捆绑着他双手的绳结紧紧地束缚着他手臂的肌肉，狭小的问询室内充满了血和汗水的味道，大部分被扔到这所监狱的囚犯除此以外还散发着恐惧和愤怒的气味，像是被围拢在圈套里的野兽。但是这家伙身上却什么气味也没有。Willard Hobbes是个依靠气味来分辨人类的男人，他自己本身也像某种夜行的野兽，猫科，美洲豹或许是再适合不过的比喻，优雅中流露出一点让人捉摸不透的残忍。  
他笑着说：“的确很讽刺，隔着这面镜子，你是一个囚犯，而我是你的典狱长。你的一切都在我的掌握之中，John Reese。”  
Reese只是靠在那张牢固的椅子上耸了耸肩膀，长时间被捆绑的双臂让他感到麻木，他瞥了一眼盯着他不放的Hobbs，笑着反问道：“我猜我的入狱报道已经结束了，Hobbes典狱长。”  
Hobbs没有说话，他绕到Reese身后，伸手抚摸着他已经僵直的脖颈，低下头来贴在他耳边问：“我的人说，因为你是那种‘用一根回形针就可以打开每一把锁’的家伙，所以他们只好把你捆在这把椅子上。”  
John Reese依然不以为意的耸耸肩：“即使迟到也是派对的主角，我该说些什么呢？你明白我的意思，典狱长。”  
“我不在乎你以前是怎样一个十恶不赦的恶棍，又或者是被弃之不理的CIA, FBI，NSA，随便什么，Mr.Reese，据我所知你最擅长的不过是杀人的小把戏，与关在这座监狱里的大多数人比起来，这可算不上特长。值得庆幸的是，在这里，只要你乖乖听话，我就保证你能活下去。”Hobbes擦了擦手，将手帕塞在裤兜里，打了个响指让狱警为Reese解开绑着他手臂的绳子。  
摩挲着已经失去知觉的手臂，Reese抬起头来对Hobbes点了点头：“You’re the BOSS，I get it.”

随着另一声响指，两个戴着面具的狱警蒙上他的双眼，拖拽着将他重新塞回了那个四面透明的牢房，他翻身躺在狭窄的床铺上，不着痕迹的在床板的缝隙里找到了那枚熟悉的，微小的耳机。Reese笑着低声呢喃：“Harold，联邦政府显然不是你的对手，你总是喜欢挑战，你究竟是怎么做到的？Bear还好吗？”  
“我和Bear都不错，Mr.Reese，谢谢你的问候。Bear还是痴迷于它的恐龙骨头*，至于我是怎么做到的，这大概要从计算机起源讲起，那么让我简单的告诉你，有摄像头的地方就有我无处不在的朋友，我们相处很愉快。我在看着你，Mr. Reese。”Harold Finch打开图书馆的大门，解开Bear的项圈，看着它冲向书桌旁叼起一枚棒球摇摆着尾巴朝自己跑来。“我们的新朋友过得怎么样？”  
Reese不着痕迹的观察着四周的每一个人，喜欢做祷告的阿拉伯人看上去像个毒贩；不远处戴着眼镜的年轻人让他想到如果Finch，如果他所做的一切被错误的人发现，他的下场大概就是这样——消失却存在；满身刺青的罗马尼亚黑帮隔着玻璃还在向俄罗斯人挑衅——真是场热闹的派对。他回答道：“就像我穿着你的三件套西装，Harold，这让我有些毛骨悚然。我们的新朋友，Hobbes典狱长。就现在所搜集的资料，我还没有办法确定他是个行凶者还是受害人。两者的可能性比例差不多，毕竟这里有一整个监狱的暴徒愿意把他生吞活剥，而作为一个私人刑讯机构的首脑，他也有足够的力量可以不费吹灰之力的杀死他们之中的任何一个。”

“睁大眼睛保持清醒，Mr. Reese。这不是某座联邦政府的监狱，至少在那我们还有共同的朋友。一旦发生任何危险，我们都要终止这次’外勤任务’。”  
John Reese笑着说：“让我猜猜，你会开着你的飞机来接我离开这艘航空母舰吗？Harold Gull*？别忘了，号码的安全才是我们最先要考虑的，这是敬业精神。”  
Harold Finch并没有回应Reese关于“敬业精神”的玩笑，他说：“既然这是一家私人刑讯机构，他的股东自然有权利在特定的房间放置特定的通讯设备，Mr.Reese，如果一旦有意外发生，我会成为这’墓穴’的唯一所有人。为了以防这种意外发生，我的确需要一点流动资金。现在开始，请小心行事，保持联络。”  
挂断前的瞬间，John Reese笑着说：“所以你不需要你的资产经理人*了，这可真让人伤心，Harold。”

不间断巡逻的狱警开始了新一轮巡视，Reese想，现在一定快要到深夜了，刺眼的白色探照灯开始一盏接一盏熄灭，唯独余下最明亮的大灯将这座监狱照射的一览无余。他摸索到床单下的一个小小的突起，Finch口中所谓的“通讯设备”可不止已藏在他耳中的耳机。他想他需要单独和Willard Hobbes见上一面，这是他和每一位person of interest打交道的方式，既然他已经不能行走在暗中，那么便需要无限向他的目标靠近，在这种地方，多一个朋友总比树立一个敌人要好得多。

Step 1 the Introduction END.

TBC

dinosaur bone from Ms.Shaw, a very own Bear stalker  
Harold Gull 宅总S2E17的身份  
John Rooney 穿着Glen Check的资产经理人。S1E16特工的身份。【大概和典狱长的西装一样屌！】


	2. the observation

John Reese很快就得到了与Willard Hobbes典狱长单独见面的机会。他第一次参加“监狱舞会”——在巴比伦放风，造成了不小的轰动。一张与典狱长一模一样的脸为他惹了不少麻烦，即便是Reese，单独应战几百名已被关在海上数月的暴徒也不是一个明智的选择。

 

Finch很担忧的呼唤着他的名字："Mr.Reese，我想你应该去寻求保护，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

被三个高大的雅利安人逼迫至监控镜头的死角，对方一边作出一个下流的手势，一边招揽团伙中的另外几个人将Reese堵死在无路可退的角落，虎视眈眈像是盯着一块鲜肉。Reese敲了敲耳骨将耳机关闭，他想没必要让Harold为了一些无关痛痒的监狱斗殴为他担心。

 

虽然Finch从来没有说过什么，但是Reese很清楚，Harold一直以来都对自己在暴力面前的无能为力怀有负罪感。这种负罪感的根源太深了，即使是John也无法为他做些什么，甚至可以说，今天的John Reese亦是Harold Finch负罪感的产物。一个创造了神的家伙，却无法面对枪火，并且不止一次眼睁睁的看着自己身边的人受伤，甚至死去。伤害他身边的人，比伤害他本身更让他痛苦。

 

Reese依然记得Finch曾经对他说：“告诉我怎么开枪，为了帮助你，Mr.Reese，我也可以举起枪。”*

当时的Reese只是想，那是我应该做的事，这种事不该让Harold去做。

就好像正是因为这个世界上存在着一个躲在黑暗的角落里想要拯救无辜生命的亿万富翁，所以才会存在一个流浪在街头一无所有却无所不能的被丢弃的特工。

枪，杀人，暴力，血，这是JohnReese的记号，是HaroldFinch寻找到他的线索，他固执的一次又一次按照他的方式独自行走在黑暗中，在自己的势力范围内竭尽全力却绝不逾越。

就好像在他心里有个模糊的阴影，如果有一天Harold Finch拿起枪，John Reese就会消失不见了。

 

关掉通讯之前，他故作轻松的说：“我该去向谁寻求保护呢？我长了一张‘交不到朋友’的脸，如果一个犯人去请求狱警保护，这可不是NYPD的拘留室，大概我会死得更惨。Finch，别担心，我能搞定这个。我现在有点忙，不如你先想办法解决资金周转的问题，说真的，我们认识这么久，这是我第一次听说你需要周转。善意的建议——我们帮助过不少爱惹麻烦的亿万富翁不是吗？收取一点服务费总可以理解的。”

冬季的天空很蓝，老旧的图书馆内，Harold Finch抬起头来看着那面贴满了照片的玻璃，那是Willard Hobbes，他告诉自己。不是John。

Bear扒着书桌却失望的发现依然没有甜甜圈的影子，它摇着尾巴可怜兮兮的望向Finch。Finch站起身来披上大衣朝门外走去，他关上铁门的时候Bear依然蹲坐在书桌旁，就像每次等待John回到这里一样。他叹了口气对Bear说：还要过几天，再过几天他就会回来了，我知道你想他，他也很想你。Bear。

人来人往的纽约，川流不息的城市，Harold Finch看了看手表，朝地铁站走去，他低声自语着：“钱对于我来说，就像枪对于你，Mr.Reese。你总是拒绝任何人的帮助，因为你知道你就是最好的那个。我也一样。”

 

“巴比伦声势浩大的暴乱全是由那个家伙引起的，典狱长。我们应该把他扔进禁闭室！”狱警Drake气急败坏的对Hobbs说道。

典狱长正步伐优雅的走进监控中心，Hobbes并没有理会Drake，他为自己倒了一杯威士忌，眯起眼睛看着在人群中满脸是血却固执顽抗的John Reese。他扶正了自己的领带结，俯下身子在话筒里说：“够了，把Reese带到我办公室来，丢几个看上去不好惹的家伙去禁闭室，正好可以测试我们的新设备。我的监狱没有舞会，听清楚了吗？”

Drake万分不解的询问道：“典狱长……”

Hobbes转过头掏出手帕擦了擦酒杯的边缘，他低着头，心无旁骛的喝酒，过了一会儿他对站在他面前说：“HR付钱把他关在这里，如果他什么都没说就被打死了，他的价格你可赔不起，Drake。以及，如果你有些脑子的话，他们不是和John Reese过不去，而是将所有对于我的愤怒都倾泻到他的身上。你想把我关进禁闭室吗，Drake。闭上嘴，把John带到我的办公室来，立刻。”

 

巴比伦只剩下一片狼藉，戴着面具的狱警将无处可逃的犯人们塞回自己那座小小的牢房。Willard Hobbes回到自己办公室时，John Reese已经被押送至此，一如既往被捆在椅子上。他的衣服上有很多血迹，但Hobbs看得出——大部分是别人的血。Reese喘着粗气，看上去疲惫不堪，可他的眼睛却很机警，不着痕迹的四下打量着这间办公室。放大镜下还未完成的蝴蝶标本像某种献祭仪式，玻璃酒柜中只有一支酒杯，摆在桌面上的书还有没来得及签字的表格——一个再正常不过的管理者，除了他眼中偶尔一闪而过的冷酷。

Hobbes走到他跟前，他也在审视着Reese。他俯下身子用自己的手帕擦干净Reese的额角，随后拽着他的头发，让他仰起头来看着自己。Hobbes笑着，他看上去心情不错，他的右手隔着手帕抚着Reese的脸颊，古龙水的味道冲淡了汗与血的味道，这让Reese不由的微微叹息出声。

Willard Hobbes捏紧Reese的下颚低声对他说：“我本来不想这么心急，可是恐怕你在这撑不了多久，John Reese。HR付钱把你送到我手上，他们想知道Elias的下落。把你知道的一切都告诉我，否则我会把你扔回巴比伦去。”

John Reese眨了眨眼睛，向Hobbes笑了：“如果我告诉你呢，典狱长，把我送去单人间，不许洗澡不许参加舞会吗？得了吧，我宁愿认识几个朋友，免费参加拳击俱乐部。”

Hobbes一动不动的盯着Reese，忽然笑了起来：“那么你想去哪？”

“我觉得这里就不错，你和我也许可以聊聊家族事业。”John Reese毫不躲闪，笑着回答。

Willard Hobbes眨了眨眼睛，他仔细观察着他的猎物。而他的猎物也在观察着他。


	3. the hospitality

Step 3. hospitality

凌晨时Reese被警棍敲打钢化玻璃门的声音吵醒，戴着面具的狱警面无表情的冲进狭小的牢笼将他拖拽着带到昏暗的审讯室。Hobbes的西装外套挂在衣架上，他正低着头翻阅犯人名录。Drake和其余几个狱警将Reese摁在椅子上，正打算用绳子把他捆紧。Hobbs朝他们挥了挥手，他走到Reese跟前露出一个冷冷的微笑，他对Drake说：都出去。John是个好孩子，他是不会咬人的。Reese微笑着以一个无比惬意的姿势靠在椅背上，他身边的狱警虽然有些犹豫，但依然遵照Hobbes的命令离开了审讯室。Willard Hobbes扯了一把椅子坐到Reese面前，他一只手抚上Reese的膝盖，接着拍了拍他紧绷的大腿：准备好和我做交易了吗，John。

John Reese扬了扬眉毛，他忽然栖身上前，缩短了他与Hobbes之间的距离：那么你准备好了吗，典狱长。  
Willard Hobbes眯起眼睛紧紧盯着Reese，两张几乎一样完美的脸孔散发着不尽相同的兽性，他突然用力捏紧了Reese的膝盖，几乎想要将那枚骨骼徒手粉碎，John Reese的表情并没有太大的起伏，一声几乎低不可闻的闷哼却还是没有逃过Hobbes的耳朵，他笑着贴近Reese的耳畔：告诉我Elias在哪，John，你就是我最新的好朋友。

Mr. Reese，我知道现在并不是闲聊的时候，但是请不要顾虑我那位棋友的安危，虽然他所在的监狱并不像你所处的这样森严完备，但Hobbes口中所谓的HR不过是我旗下拥有的一间电话中心罢了，告诉他Elias的下落。Harold Finch的声音听上去有些焦虑。Reese想现在大概是凌晨三点钟，Finch，你又为什么醒着？

Harold Finch盯着监视屏幕上不甚清晰的图像，Reese因为疼痛而紧靠着椅背，被手铐锁住的双手紧紧握拳。Hobbes离得太近了，Finch不再冒险多说一句话，他紧张的屏住呼吸，他不希望John发生任何意外。Harold Finch思考世界的角度总是缜密的无懈可击，这是他与生俱来的天赋，这也是他能够造就The Machine的先决条件。在他的世界里，任何事情都有备选方案，就连他自己都一样——John Reese就是他的备选方案。可是他总在担心Reese，随时随刻都在担心着他的执行者，他不知道究竟是出于一种内疚与负罪感还是某种无法向别人解释的感情。这些天他通过监狱密布的摄像头密切注意着Reese的一举一动，在食堂被其他罪犯挑衅，在彻夜亮着刺眼探照灯的牢房里辗转反侧，面对Hobbes时悄悄竖起全身的刺将自己置于防守的姿态——这样的John Reese很少见，这让Finch回忆起他最初“找到”Reese的时候。他蜷缩成一团烂醉如泥昏睡在纽约地铁的某个角落，偶尔有扒手或是四处惹事的青少年去奚落他，他也仅仅是攥着酒瓶把自己更深的裹在脏兮兮的外套里。

那时的Harold Finch悄悄的从每一个监视器的镜头里观察着他，观察着这个从某种意义上来说被他毁灭了的男人。

他总想起Nathan说过的话。有些时候，在这个世界上，力量是没有用的。我们拥有最强大的武器与军队，最终也无法阻止撞上双塔的飞机，Harold。我们所造的机器固然拥有力量，但它更需要得到权力，用权力来确保它的安全。那时的Finch并不懂，那时的他只是一个接近于理想化的工程师，经历过许多事之后，失去了许多爱的人，他才明白过去的自己是何等的天真又残忍。而现在，他追踪着将自己沉溺在酒精中的John Reese，他知道这个男人拥有强大的力量，杀人的力量其实与保护他人的力量是相同的，就像他的机器，在救人的同时残忍的任由那些不相关的人凭白死去。区别只在于一个目标，或者更具体地说，区别在于不同的工作。他想成为确保John Reese的力量得以实施的权力，所以他用尽各种方式以确保他的执行者在纽约这座城市中在黑暗中行走。是的，他需要Reese的力量完成自己的赎罪，而从另一个角度上来说，他亦是落在他肩头，撑起翅膀保护他的，不知是魔鬼还是天使。

是魔鬼吧，Finch有时会想，自己是个不折不扣的魔鬼。

John Reese感觉到Hobbes渐渐放松了手上的力量。他想自己已经赢得了第一轮的较量，猎物正朝着他设下的圈套前行。Willard Hobbs是个自视甚高的男人，格格不入的定制西装，诡异而华丽的蝴蝶标本，他不是这地下世界的暴君，而更像是个华丽阴郁的教皇。在他的眼里这些罪犯不过是次等生物，只不过是一些能够用情报换取金钱的皮囊，轻易让他得到他想要的东西，只会被他更加看不起。他喜欢和犯人谈条件，并不是因为他必须与他们做交易，他只是喜欢那种玩弄猎物的快感，给你一点希望，得到一丝慰藉，奉上你唯一的，小心翼翼保护在手中的筹码，最终被他掀翻在地践踏而去，彻底被抛入绝望的深渊。这种人自负而强大，身上散发的气味都独一无二，在人群中一眼便能分辨得出。

想要得到这种人的信任，你总是要先征服他们。

Reese感到膝盖火辣辣的疼痛渐渐散去，他笑着对Hobbes说：我总是很佩服徒手掐死对手的家伙，其实手腕能够承受的，持续用力的时间很短，10秒钟？想要活生生掐死一个人，是要付出很高代价的。交朋友也是需要付出代价的。Elias和我一样，在某一座监狱里，典狱长。如果你想知道更多的话，那么就表现出一点诚意来吧。

Willard Hobbes向后靠在椅背上，若有所思的打量着安然自得的John Reese，仿佛被困在囚笼里的罪犯是Hobbes而不是Reese。

他问道：你想要我怎么表现出诚意来？  
John Reese抬起双手：把手铐打开。Hobbes。  
Hobbes笑着伸出手来握住Reese被锁在手铐中的双手，他低下头来，大拇指缓慢的在他的虎口上画着圆圈。他低声说：当然了，这点小小的诚意不足挂齿，John，这是我的待客之道。

Reese低吼的痛呼声毫无预兆的窜进Finch的耳麦，熟睡中的Bear立刻冲到书桌旁大声咆哮着，Finch僵直的端着手中的茶杯，他说：Mr. Reese，一切都还好吗？

Willard Hobbes站起身来招呼狱警去把医生找来，他回过头拍了拍Reese的脸：把拇指掰断挣脱手铐这种小伎俩你应该再熟悉不过了，John。听着，告诉我Elias在哪，医生就在门外。或者我把你扔进巴比伦去参加舞会，谁又知道会发生什么呢？

Finch在他耳边焦虑的说：Mr. Reese，我强烈建议你对Hobbes先生说实话。

Rickers Island。Reese强忍着疼痛低声说：你绝不会错过它的。  
Hobbes笑着贴近Reese的耳畔：现在，我们是朋友了。John。


	4. Chapter 4

Step 4. Visit

Willard Hobbes是个信守承诺的男人，他即刻命令狱警将John Reese送去医疗室，然后再把他送往E区单独隔离。狱警拽起Reese的手臂，Hobbees优雅的披上自己的西装外套，他看了看手表，随即伸手拍了拍Reese的脸。他对他说：“别担心，你会好起来的，我可不会对我的好朋友置之不理。”Reese没有说话，他只是抬起眼睛看了一眼Hobbs，灰蓝色的眼睛，像浑浊的大海，Hobbs笑着想，他和他最大的区别也许就是眼睛的颜色，Reese的眼睛让他想起很久以前他曾经狩猎过的狼群，他最爱的猎物，落单的头狼，即便落入陷阱依然倔强的露出獠牙挑衅着咆哮着，至死仍以那双浑浊的灰蓝色眼睛怒视着他。他想他该把那具标本取名叫John。Hobbes掏出手帕擦了擦Reese脸上的汗，然后随手打了个响指，Reese再一次被黑暗笼罩，跌跌撞撞的被拖拽到别处。

Drake靠近Hobbes耳边低声说：“典狱长，我们接收到了一架直升机的着陆申请。明天下午。”  
Willard Hobbes瞥了他一眼：“我们的拜访者想看看这座存满了金条的银行是否足够安全，Drake。”

Reese再次醒来时，独自躺在狭窄的床上，耳脉焦虑的响个不停，他想一定是Finch，除了Finch也不会再有什么人。

他的双手被谨慎的包扎过，已感觉不到什么疼痛。Reese本来就是一个对疼痛具有极高忍耐度的人，他依然记得很久以前，那时他的搭档还是Kara，伊斯坦布尔或是大马士革他已经记不清了，他只记得他用一瓶劣质的白兰地作消毒酒精洒在自己的手臂上和军刀上，Kara走到他身边，她问他：“需要帮忙吗，看上去子弹并没有伤到骨头。”他一言不发，只是用手中的刀刃剜出了残留在血肉之中的子弹。Kara的声音很轻，几乎是温柔的，她冰凉的手心紧贴着他的肩膀，她说：“我还有几颗止疼药，如果你需要的话。”Reese摇了摇头，将剩余的白兰地一饮而尽，他说：“并不疼，我对疼痛的感觉总是很迟钝。”Kara的手心依然是冰凉的，顺着他的肩膀滑至他的手臂，她几乎是将Reese环在自己的怀里，在他耳边低声呢喃着，她说：“这是天赋，John，属于我们这种人的天赋。”

Reese极迅速的察觉到他已从之前的牢区被转往新的隔离区，四下寂静无声，昏暗的灯光中只有两名狱警在高处的走廊上反复巡视。Reese接通电话的瞬间，Harold Finch重重的松了一口气：“Oh, dear.” Reese掩饰不住自己的笑意：“已经开始想我了吗，Harold，我的假期可才刚刚开始呢。地中海邮轮，单人贵宾房，每天还有沙龙聚会，简直让人流连忘返。”

Finch并没有理会他的玩笑，他一如既往有些焦虑的询问道：“Mr. Reese，你还好吗？”

随着时间的推移，Reese发现自己越来越难以回答这个问题。在他们合作之初，或者说，在他和Finch的关系简单的停留在“一个不愿暴露身份的雇主”与“一个一无所有的员工”的时候，Reese曾经以为，“Mr.Reese，你还好吗？”不过是Finch打招呼的某种方式。后来，也许是因为他为他买煎绿茶和甜甜圈，他送他一座能看得见老朋友棋盘的公寓，又或者是因为他救过他的命，一次或是两次，他们谁也没有刻意去记住，也并没有刻意将对方加入自己的“好友名单”，总之他们成了一起吃饭遛狗看电影顺便秘密的保护纽约拯救世界的——朋友。Reese渐渐明白，Harold Finch创造了一个可以“看见”一切的机器，他无所不知，无所不能；只有每当他目送自己行走入黑暗之中，那种不安和焦虑让他束手无策。Reese曾经对他说：“不用担心，每一次我都回到你面前了不是吗？”Finch端坐在电脑面前不停的重复演算着某种Reese永远也看不懂的代码，他回答他说：“我是个程序员，Mr.Reese，在我的字典里，每一次不等于下一次。”

Harold Finch为了得到那个“下一次”的保障，默默的承受着在自己的图书馆里安置了一座属于John Reese的火药库，为了兑现“下一次”的承诺，John Reese听取了Harold Finch的建议无论如何都会穿着防弹衣。可是他依然觉得，“Mr. Reese，你还好吗？”这个问题越来越难以回答。他过得不好，刚刚被人掰断了手指，潮热难耐的高温让他觉得自己随时都能融化掉，长时间的密闭隔离让人疲惫不堪，可是当他听到Finch的声音，他却觉得事实上自己过得还不错，活着，为了拯救一个人的生命，或是为了阻止犯罪而活着，他那个“不愿暴露身份的雇主”给了他一份工作，一个目标，将他从一个杀人者改造成了一个施救者，一定是因为这份工作的关系，即使身体上的疲劳和疼痛让他觉得不太好，可他仍然感到快乐，一定是因为这份工作的缘故，因为Harold给予他的这份工作的缘故，一定是因为他遇见了Finch，或是说，因为Finch找到了他的缘故，他能够再一次体会到，自从Jessica离开以后，从未体会到的快乐。

Reese靠在玻璃墙上，笑着说：“断了几根手指又被接上了，这里没有甜甜圈也没有煎绿茶，Harold，你一定不会喜欢这个地方。不过除此之外，我过得还不错。Bear还好吗？”  
“Bear很喜欢他的新兽医，我想他现在应该和新朋友们玩的很开心。”Finch回答道。  
“我记得他还有一段日子才要接种疫苗，Bear怎么了？”Reese有些焦虑的追问。  
Harold Finch伸手接过私人飞机上空乘送来的香槟，将镶嵌着HW首字母的手杖放在手边，机长殷勤的来到他跟前向他介绍着此次飞行的航线。他低声对Reese说：“我需要去参加一场地中海邮轮派对，Mr.Reese，很遗憾Bear不能和我一起出席。我的飞机马上就要起飞了，我想我们马上就能够见面了，John。”  
“Finch，你知道我不喜欢你在没有我在身边的情况下孤身赴险。”Reese感觉自己的太阳穴在抽动着，他不能想象Finch置身于这座监狱的样子，这简直就是一座为他构造的牢笼，无法公开审判，手中掌握着“他们”想要的资源，让一个人就此从任何一个国家的国土上消失，无休止的被审问，直到榨干最后一点价值，“更何况Hobbs的号码依然有效，我们不可能对号码置之不理。”  
Finch不动声色的低声说：“哦，Mr.Reese，我可不希望我们的号码是针对你的行凶者。顺便一提，我已经控制了这项国际监禁项目68%的股份，你现在正身处在我的财产之中。我会和Hobbs单独谈谈，然后接你离开。”  
Reese不得不承认，他喜欢听Finch谈起钱的口吻，有一种按捺不住的自信和超凡脱俗的不屑一顾，怪不得人们都说smart is new sexy。他笑着问：“这可不是小额储备金，这也不像你一贯投资的风格，这件事结束以后我们会露宿街头吗？我依然是你的资产经理人对吗？”

Harold Finch笑着回答：“Mr. Reese，如果你想加薪，尽管直说就是了，好好睡一觉，我们明天见。”

私人飞机进入跑道即将起飞，空乘殷勤的弯下腰来对他说：“Mr. Wren，我们抵达摩洛哥后会换乘直升机飞往公海。对方已经批准了我们的着陆申请，来自Hobbes先生的消息，他说十分期待您大驾光临。”  
Finch向他说了声谢谢便不再说话，他双手交握着手杖，凝视着窗外的夜色。

这种感觉，从他看到Willard Hobbes的照片起就一直挥之不去——他并不认为这次的号码是一个行凶者，尽管从某种角度来说，他已经在施行着暴力。


	5. NYC

Step 5. NYC

Harold Finch并不喜欢长途飞行，或者说他根本就不喜欢旅行。他喜欢城市，肮脏嘈杂金碧辉煌，就像整个纽约。人类无意识的聚集又本能的相互排斥，城市就是因此而迷人，因此而让他感到安全。他曾经和John谈起过自己对纽约的迷恋，美术馆，博物馆，图书馆，天际线，桥梁与渡轮。他们那时正在追踪一个号码，一个看上去身心具疲的单身母亲。Reese将车停在了街对面，他们随意的聊天，有些事情是关于号码的，有些事情是关于天气节日和Bear，Carter换了新发型，Fusco偷偷溜去百货公司给儿子买生日礼物。Finch渐渐发现，他们之间能聊的东西越来越多，棒球，摩托车，银行学，社交网络，Finch背部疼痛的等级，Reese枪伤治愈的速度，偶尔Finch会去通过社区街头的摄像头看看Leila的近况，嘲笑一下Pierce那些不堪一击的摩萨德前特工四处打探Reese的技巧。那是一个没有下雪的冬夜，城市干燥而寒冷，bear趴在它的垫子上打盹。Harold听见Reese穿上大衣外套，伸展身体。他想让他一整夜蜷缩在狭小的汽车座椅上可真是一种折磨，他站起身来舒展着自己端坐了一天已经麻木的脖颈和肩膀，他听见John低声说：也许我们该把这一家人送去郊外的一处Safe House，Finch，在那里远离纽约城的毒贩和小偷，过平静的生活。

Harold Finch一边揉着僵硬的颈部一边低声回答：我并不这么认为，Mr. Reese，首先，The Machine不会因为她有可能被嗑了药的毒贩误伤就吐出她的号码给我们，她所面临的是有预谋的犯罪。无论你将他们送去哪儿，威胁不被消灭，危险就永远都存在。其次，我觉得没有什么地方比纽约更适合一个单身母亲生活，她的孩子需要去学校，她需要最便捷的方式处理一切琐事，她需要一份工作养家，经济低迷，大城市总会多出一些机会，当她的孩子渐渐长大，他可以徜徉在这座城市的美术馆与图书馆，纽约看上去高不可攀，但这座城市其实很慷慨……

John低笑着，他的笑声很轻，微微上扬，像某种微妙的暗示，他低声说：真是个纽约客，Harold。

Harold轻轻眨了眨眼睛，有什么话就在他舌尖，他想了想，依然回答道：不，Mr.Reese，我也是个异乡人，来自没有这么多摩天大楼的地方。像你一样。

我以为连谈论棒球都无法得知你在哪长大，Mr. Private，你真让我惊讶。Reese的声音带着按捺不住的欣喜。他说：可是你真的很爱这座城市。我想，这里有一些比故乡更重要的记忆。

Finch端起一杯热茶，白烟模糊了他的镜片，他什么都没说。几秒钟算不上尴尬的沉默，Reese低声说：曾经有人说，他很惊讶我竟然会留在纽约。

如果你想要一座海滨小木屋的话，Mr.Reese，我可以为你在墨西哥湾安排一间，你随时可以去休假。Finch一边喝茶一边笑着说。

你想过在这之后你会去哪里吗，Harold。John忽然问道，我的意思是，你会回到故乡吗，还是会去欧洲，意大利或是法国，买一座古堡，这听上去颇像你的风格……

Mr. Reese。Finch打断他，他盯着电脑屏幕上不断更新的数据，几分钟前又有人试图突破the Machine的防火墙，他端着茶杯的手有些酸痛，他推了推眼镜将茶杯放在一边，他说：我想我不会离开纽约了，也不会有什么在这之后。但是你依然有选择的机会，Mr.Reese，如果你的时间到了，请你提前告诉我。

提前？提前多久？像解除合同一样，给你足够的时间去寻找替代我的人吗，Harold。John Reese笑着问，可惜那时的Harold Finch看不到他的表情。他的眼睛并没有笑，只是从喉咙里发出了一个掩饰自己情绪的干燥的笑声。

Harold Finch端起茶杯低头嗅着茶香，潮湿的热气让他感到一阵暖意顺着鼻尖攒遍全身。他说：不，John，没有人能够替代你，我只是需要时间为你准备那间在墨西哥湾的小木屋。

bear似乎梦到了什么，忽然惊醒过来，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着坐在灯下的Finch。

John没有再说什么，Finch安静的喝茶，他想提醒他的特工应该去吃点东西，可是他听见了他烦躁的撕扯三明治包装的声音，他们像很多个夜晚一样，用这种方式默默的一起共进晚餐，直到他听到John Reese低声说：纽约很好，我很喜欢纽约，它让我觉得像回到了家。Harold。

飞机引擎的轰鸣声让Finch觉得有些头痛，他闭上眼睛决定好好睡一觉，孤身处在大海之上让他感到力不从心，离开了熟悉的纽约——他熟知这座城市的每一个细小的秘密——陌生的地方总让他焦虑不安，唯一值得欣慰的是他马上就能见到John，他会带他回家。至于Willard Hobbes，他想他们总会有办法。就像John Reese总有一整座军火库的Plan B，Harold Finch也一样，Plan B，Buy it，彻底关闭这座墓穴或许会带来很多附带损害，但是为了一个号码和John Reese，又有什么不值得？

后来，他几乎忘记了那个John想要送去郊外safe house的号码是如何脱险的，应该并不是一个太复杂的过程，因为第二天早晨John端着一盒甜甜圈，一盒狗饼干，一杯煎绿茶，一杯黑咖啡和一份egg benedict勉勉强强打开图书馆的大门，差点被bear撞翻在地。他神清气爽的将丰盛的早餐摆在Finch的手边，干净的衬衫，一丝不苟的挺拔西装，清澈而慵懒的蓝眼睛，他用咖啡纸杯碰了碰他手中的煎绿茶。他笑着说：我们救下的号码已经超过了那些我们没能拯救的人。

Harold记得自己那时有些恍惚，用了几秒钟他才明白John的意思，有那么一瞬间他想告诉他，那些没能被救下的号码并不是“我们”的，而是“我”的。  
可是他看着晨光之下John明亮的脸孔，他想“我们”，听上去是一个美妙的词语。

失眠对于John Reese来说是一位老朋友了。折磨他失眠的原因有很多，杀人之后飞窜的肾上腺素，Jessica在梦中反反复复浮现的面孔，Kara绑在他身上的炸弹背心，戳着脖颈冷冰冰的匕首的滑腻触感或是黑洞洞的顶在肋骨上的枪口。有些原因慢慢成为了麻木的习惯，有些原因终于被时间的洪流冲刷的消失殆尽，而最近他失眠的原因变成了bear的呼噜和Finch在脑海中忽然消失的声音。

他讨厌与他关心的人失去联系，他总是时时刻刻保持与Finch的通讯，哪怕只是若有若无的呼吸声，哪怕只是敲击键盘单调的回音。

他讨厌Finch在没有他的情况下孤身赴险，更不要说他自己就是造成他冒险的原因。

他有一百个原因说服Finch不要来，他能和Hobbs说什么呢？我派我的合伙人来你的监狱里保障你的安全，或在你杀人之前将你阻止，现在我反悔了我要带他走——狡猾如Willard Hobbs一定会嗅到这其中暗藏着的秘密。

尽管如此，在内心的某处，John Reese是如此期待着明天，也许真正让他难以入眠的是即将见到Finch的兴奋。是的，他相信他的搭档，那个从第一次合作开始就从未让他失望的家伙，一个人将整个FBI陷入通讯瘫痪，以优雅的方式与Elias作交易掐紧HR的命门，在那个可能会被炸成灰烬的顶楼，他坦然的将一切都交给他，在John Reese不算平凡的生命里，他从未如此相信并期待着一个人。

他迫不及待的想要见到他。

 

TBC


	6. Harold Wren vs Willard Hobbes

Willard Hobbes站在甲板上迎接这位大股东的直升机，从摩洛哥海岸吹来的风潮湿而温暖，空气像某种珍贵的香料吸附在他的皮肤上。他忽然想到前一天晚上，在灯光昏黄的审讯室里，粘腻的汗水紧贴着John Reese的皮肤发出暧昧的琥珀色的光泽。他已经离开大陆太久，每一天都被潮热的气味包裹着，像一场午夜辗转反侧无法醒来的长梦。这座监狱关着很多暴徒和疯子，久而久之总有一天他自己也会成为其中之一。想要降服野兽，必先成为恶魔，但偶尔他也会怀念正常人的世界，没有一个正常人愿意呆在一座监狱里，绝对没有。那些为松散的联邦监狱工作的典狱长们一年享受着优厚的假期和各种各样的心理疗程，他们为了金钱，地位或者说好听点是为了责任才承担这份和暴徒与疯子打交道的工作。可是Willard Hobbes永远在这里，在这一望无际的海上堡垒，观察着一切，统治着一切。

Hobbes抚平被大风吹起的衣摆，将深灰色的领带结扯正，像鹰一样的眼睛审视打量着从直升机中浮现的人影。  
Harold Wren是一个彬彬有礼的中年男人，他穿着一套做工讲究的三件套藏蓝色西装，黑色的手杖像是某种权利的象征，Hobbes不难想象，一个在短短几天之内从各个不好惹的机构手中收购68%活死人墓股份的男人，他是一个真正手握重权的人。他微笑着朝Hobbes走来并向他伸出手，他说：你一定是Hobbes典狱长，不知道为什么，我总觉得我们曾在哪里见过。

Willard Hobbes握紧Harold Wren的手，他笑着说：我想我很理解这种感觉，Mr. Wren。您是第一个独自赴约的股东，我必须要说，这让我有些吃惊。  
Harold Wren依然微笑着，Willard Hobbes当然不知道，他最好的保护者就在这个海上堡垒的某个角落。他的脚步有些钝重，Hobbes放慢脚步引导他向船舱内走去，他说：叫我Harold，Hobbes典狱长，看在我们一见如故的份上。我想您一定会保障我的安全的，不是吗？  
Willard Hobbes优雅的接过他的手杖，好让Harold能够两只手扶着舷梯走进船舱。直升机停泊在甲板上，忽然不知从哪飘来了一朵珍珠灰色的云，海上的天气变幻莫测，忽然下起了雨。

上上下下一段楼梯，Harold气喘吁吁，有些吃力的跟在Hobbes的身边，后者依然拿着他的手杖，一只手扶着Harold的后背，给他一个有力的支撑。他推开自己办公室的大门，Harold迫不及待的坐在他的办公桌对面，Hobbes从玻璃酒橱里拿出两只玻璃杯，倒上薄薄的一杯威士忌，他说：这种天气对你来说可是酷刑，Harold。在这里酒精包治百病。我猜你做过植入手术对吗，如果不介意的话我可以知道原因吗？  
Harold笑着接过Hobbes递来的酒杯：这是我投资你的监狱的初衷，典狱长，我不想再有人从他们应该一直呆到死的地方逃出来，伤害无辜的人。  
Hobbes碰了碰他的酒杯，笑着说：我想我们在这一点上拥有绝对共识。  
你也曾因此失去过什么人吗，典狱长。恕我冒昧，只是一个同道中人的好奇心。Harold有些谨慎的询问道。  
这个问题一直盘桓在他心里，虽然从理智上他早已接受了Willard Hobbes与John是毫无共同之处，两个截然不同的独立个体。但是自从他得到Hobbes的号码的那一刻起，他就不停的在思考这个问题，什么样的人愿意将自己隔绝在海上与充满了暴力的世界朝夕行处，是因为金钱吗？说实话，作为一个与金钱交好多年的亿万富翁，扪心自问，即便是Harold Finch最“爱”钱的时代，他也无法相信一个人用这种极端的方式来获取财富，监狱并不是一个简单的生意，他所需要人付出的连带成本过于高昂。能够下定决心一意孤行的人一定经历过什么，或是失去过什么。

Willard Hobbes看似漫不经心的挑了挑眉，他把杯中的威士忌一饮而尽：我是个极端的人，Mr. Wren，我不相信罪犯会改变，人的本质如此，我们可以演戏，可以掩饰，可以屈从，但是我们从不改变。这就是为什么有些人即便接受了审判，也会竭尽所能逃避惩罚还要反而去加害受害者。比如在你身上发生的事，我曾目睹过许多。所以我想，这个世界上应该有一个地方，关押那些不该回到外面的世界的恶魔。我们不能扮演上帝，但管理一座地狱比创造一个天堂要简单多了不是吗？

Harold蹙起眉头端详着端坐在桌前的Willard Hobbes，他看上去有些邪恶，但还有一些他无法言喻的东西，他低声说：叫我Harold，典狱长。所以你的初衷是将恶魔紧紧地关闭在一座坟墓里，再也无法回到人间去。  
Willard Hobbes又为自己倒了一杯酒，他笑得很轻蔑，他说：能够从中赚点钱是个不错的主意不是吗，人们总说你要热爱你的事业才会让你成功，我喜欢将应该被关在监狱里的家伙牢牢关紧。你看，那些公立监狱，他们的初衷只不过是为了完整司法体系的流程。而我是为了修建一座牢不可破的监狱，让应受惩罚的人接受制裁。

Harold若有所思的看着Hobbes，他缓缓的点了点头：如果你不想让别人逃走，你就应该把它修得更好。

Willard Hobbes的目光为之一亮，他盯着Harold，朝他举起了酒杯：这是我们之间第二个绝对共识，我的朋友。接下来，你想要去四处转转吗，当然，有犯人的区域过于危险，我可以带你去看看单人隔离间，除此之外，在控制中心你可以通过监视器将整个活死人墓一览无余。  
Harold眨了眨眼睛，他说：我想我有点晕机，也许是你的威士忌太好了，又有可能是因为在海上的关系，我想我应该先休息一下。典狱长。

Willard Hobbes递给Harold他的手杖，他和他一起走到客房，Harold一再表示自己醒来以后会去Hobbes的办公室找他，而Hobbes只是拍了拍他的肩膀对他说：这里是个监狱，全世界最危险的监狱，我不会让我的贵宾一个人闲逛。一小队狱警会在门外守着，如果你想来找我，他们随时会带你来我的办公室或者是控制中心。

与Hobbes告别之后，Harold Finch在房间里沉默了片刻，直到他确认这是一间隔音效果极佳的房间，他放低声音轻轻的说：Mr. Reese，你听见了吗？  
哦，Finch，告诉我你带保镖了。John的声音有些焦虑，有些释然，还有一些惊喜。  
Harold轻轻的笑了，他说：你的工资太高了，Mr. Reese，自从雇了你，我就没钱雇别的保镖了，更何况你是最好的不是吗，有你在我不需要其他人。  
John Reese叹了一口气：至少告诉我你想好了一个计划。Harold。

哦，说到计划，我准备跟我的新朋友说实话，而且你说的没错，我很确定我和他之间存在一些共识。更重要的是，你不应该被关在这里，你不是他口中应该被关在这里的那些人。你不是罪犯，你帮助别人。Harold Finch接着说：另外关于更详细的计划，我的直升机就停在甲板上，Mr. Reese，如果这是你想知道的。

John Reese沉默了几秒钟，随后他压低声音，像是某种流淌在梦中的低语：我并不确定我们的新朋友言行一致，至少我知道，这里有不少人自称他们不是应该被剥夺基本权利的，十恶不赦的罪犯，也许你们对罪犯的认知并不像西装品味一样能够达成共识。

John，如何救你是我的事，与此同时，Willard Hobbes依然是一个号码。我会把你从这里弄出去的，你知道我会的。Harold Finch的声音很低却很坚定，就像每一次John身处险境时他所说的一样。John Reese当然相信他，除了他，他还能相信谁呢？

TBC


End file.
